Flesh Driver (episode)
Flesh Driver is the ninth episode of Driver: You are the Wheelman. It is the ninth episode of Season 1. Plot *Lamar (James Gandolfini) tells Millie (Lorraine Bracco), Melissa (Edie Falco) and Braden (Michael Imperioli). He tells them that the job will be done correctly and then he goes with Braden to Lyle's room. They knock on Lyle's room with Lyle answering and then Lyle says come in. He and Braden tells Lyle (Dominic Chianese) that they are going to get the plan done and then Lyle tells him no you don't he is my friend and I am not a mob anymore and then he says your right Lyle and then He and Lyle stick together and then they kick Braden out of the room. He tells Lyle that the concert should be comprised in time. He leaves. He follows Braden to the concert. He and Braden goes inside a concert. In the concert He and Braden are interrogated by Gregory (Steven Van Zandt) and the mobsters and then Lamar shoots the mobsters and then kills them. He tells Braden and Gregory to stay where they are and then a group of club security led by Bob shoot and then he kills them with a pump shot gun and then he goes upstairs into the management room. In the management room he goes inside and unlocks it. In the management room He is interrogated by Bob (Tony Sirico) and then Bob is arrested by corrupt security guards in the nightclub and in the cell room of the nightclub he is locked up in his cell and then Lamar kills the corrupt security guards. He knows that Braden has a hold of George (Robert Iler) and then Gracie (Jamie-Lynn Sigler) interrogates George and then Olivia (Nancy Marchand) looks over. He rescues George and then Gracie gets in Lamar's car and then Olivia drives Gracie somewhere else and then Lamar gets out of the office. He tells Tom (John Heard), Lisa (Katherine Narducci), Ben Archer (John Ventimiglia) and Merchant (Al Sapienza) and then he leaves them in the nightclub looking. He goes outside and then he meets Sarah (Robyn Peterson), Sallinger (Kevin O'Rourke). He tells Sallinger that this is fake and then he sells drugs to Sarah and then Lamar kills Sallinger and then he rescues Sarah and then she escapes the area where Sallinger is in. He knows that Jeffrey (Tony Darrow) has arrived to find out about this one and then Steve (Joseph Badalucco Jr.) has arrived and then a bully named Shrek (Richard Portnow) arrives and then he tells him that this is illegal and then he is bullied by Shrek and then he goes to tell Millie that he is bullied and then Millie makes Lamar happy and then Lamar says well okay then and then he goes to his next activity. He goes to meet Dana (Cara Jedell) to appreciate things in the right way. He tells Dana this is good and then he tells her thank you and then leaves. *He drives away from Shrek before Lamar is killed and then he gets to the lockup to lose Shrek. He goes to meet Tonya (Jackie Tohn) who knows about the past minute and then they talk about making it successful. He goes to meet a delivery person named Betsy (DonnaMarie Recco) and a receptionist named Marilyn (Karen Neil) and a corrupt FBI Man named Walter (Moises Belizario) who is going to give on them and then he shoots and kills Walter who is a corrupt FBI man and then he helps the 2 lady's escape back to Tonya. He tells Maria (Mary Ellen Cravens) that the right idea was to mistake it by the things. He goes to meet a lady named Melanie (Elaine del Valle) who knows the idea of doing this and then a bounty hunter named Harlow (Steve Ferguson) who is going to give the bounty hunter activities as a bounty hunter industry and then Harlow pulls out his gun and then he shoots and kills Melanie and then Lamar kills Harlow. He finds a kid named Jax (Brian Guzman) who is helping and then he delivers the box to Lamar as a gift for reward and then he keeps the reward as a gift and then takes it home. He gives it to Millie and then Gracie arrives to pull out the gun on Lamar and then he tells her to stop doing this. He goes to meet Lukens (Mark Belasco) who is a capo for himself works along as a rival and then Lamar is beaten up by Lukens and then he kills Lukens. He finds out that a gangster artist named Nick Leeds (Patrick Husted) is the gangster artist who is going to take revenge and then Lamar takes a sword and then he kills Nick Leeds with the sword and then leaves him behind. He meets Peggy (Marissa Jedell), Joyce (Joyce Lynn O'Connor), McKenna (Annika Pergament) and a bold gangster named Carlo (John Nacco) arrives to respond in redemption. He fights Carlo and then he throws him to the wall and then breaks the window and then he throws Carlo out of the building letting him fall onto the streets to his death high up. *He finds out that Jeffrey and Gregory has arrived and then a group of gang angels are correcting his lead and then the gang angels arrives and then he kills them with a axe and then he fights Jeffrey and Gregory and then he takes the ladder outside and then puts it at his window. He enters back inside and then Lyle says locate to the upstairs to get to the ladder. He walks to the stairway and then goes to the third floor. On the third floor He knows that a group of mercanaries have arrived and then he kills them with a SMG gun and then he goes inside the room that Jeffrey and Gregory are in. He tells Jeffrey and Gregory to sit down and then he finds a gangster mechanic named Spisak (Bill Winkler) who is a soccer coach and then he tells Spisak to sit and wait for a minute and hen Spisak pulls out a gun and then Jeffrey shoots him in the foot and then Gregory kills Spisak and then he escapes and leaves. He gets away and then he is chased by Jeffrey and Gregory and then he throws them onto the ground and then their nose is bleeding and then they only have 14% of health left and then he escpaes. He has a group of angels who are led by Jeffrey and then he kills them and then he gets to the coffee shop. At the coffee shop he goes inside. Inside the coffee shop he knows that an employee named Sandino (Shashia Balooja) is going to give on the right idea to know this if it's right or not and then he fights Sandino and then he kills him. He finds out that Mark Sandman (Himself) is going to give on the purpose for life and then the guards led by Gregory arrive and then Mark Sandman kills the guards led by Gregory and then Gregory arrives and then he kills Mark Sandman and then Gregory says where is Jeffrey and then Lamar says he is left behind. He tells Gregory where are you at. He tells Gregory gotta leave. He is approached by Jeffrey saying that he has George and then he punches Jeffrey in the face and then George is saved by Lamar and then he takes him home. He and George tells Lyle that this is a good opportunity. *He talks with George and Lyle saying that the opportunity is nice out here and then they tell themselves that answers are given in the prompt and then they share the prompt together. He tells them gotta go to the convention meeting. He goes to the convention meeting. He tells Bob that this is a meeting for you to be in and then Bob says I get it and then he tells Bob what your doing right now is the purpose of life. He and Bob goes shopping and then they meet Braden in the shopping isle and then Braden says good job today and then they tell him bye thank you for stopping over and then they tell Minnie that she is giving them stuff and then they say it's a good day and then they leave. He and Bob goes to the church and then they tell Merchant this is an association to you. Deaths *Mobsters. *Club Security. *Security Guards. *Sallinger. *Walter. *Lukens. *Nick Leeds. *Carlo. *Spisak. *Angels. *Sandino. *Guards. *Mark Sandman.